Ares`s Bloodstone (LOT/Tales of nephilim)
Summary Artifact created by Lekmos. After humilating defeat firstly with Athena and later Hercules, Ares desices it time for new plan. Way more sinister plan as before. Ares used his time to study seals of titans in underworld and finded loophole in spell which holded titan leader Kronos in underworld. Ares sneaked his way to underworld to discuss with his grandfather for his freedom and it`s price. Kronos ``promised`` help his grandson for freedom to take his rigthfull place in Olympus as new ruler and king of gods. Gaia also overheard hers childrens talk and decided help both of them for getting revenge to Zeus for breaking promise in Titanomachy. They all maked plan for realese of Kronos which would help Ares figth against gods and take control Olympus, Kronos would free other titans and Gaia would see Uranus once again with his all children be free. Ares his own power along side with flesh of Kronos and wisdom from Gaia, created gem or crystal which had almost same abilities as Ares. Meaning that gem could absorb war/destruction/battle energies and also give power boost to user. But most important meaning of gem was that it was bound to Kronos, if gem had enough energy it could connect with Kronos and freed him from underworld. With gem in his hands Ares put plan in motion and headed to Empire knowing that there was so much war/destruction/battle energy for harvest. Of course all three Ares, Gaia and Kronus had their owns desires and plans if this plan would work. Time only tells which of these ``gods`` will archive their goal... Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | 7-B to High 7A | 6-A | Atleast 7-C Name: Ares`s Bloodstone, ''' '''Origin: Legend of Terra/Tales of nephilim Classification: Gem, crystal Wielders: Ares, Ashram, Many others wielders with pieces, Demon Assistant (with complete stone) Powers and Abilities: ' War Manipulation, Destructive Energy Manipulation, War/Battle/Destruction Energy absorbtion, Warrior Madness, Crushing Fists and Ultra Legs, Healing, Martial Arts, Mind Manipulation (To user), Weather Manipulation (Weather control), 'Attack Potency: Continent Level, '(With fully charget, gem manage to cause continent level strom wich canceled Esdeath Ice strom commander-in-chef move and destroy large mountain size portal to ground to underworld for Kronos escaping) '| City Level '(When Ashram begin use half of gem for himself, his powers boost so much that he could wipe cities away with his magic.) '''Large Mountain Level, '(When entering Warriors Madness, Ashram could destroy large mountains.) | '''Continent Level, (With half way charget Ares could take over Ashram body and match Endymion in battle. Another was again as Demon Assistant has collected again pieces to whole and fough both Endymion and Athena) | Town Level, (Even being broken in hundred pieces, it still could give normal humans or other beings power to wipe out towns and even challenge with supernatural beings and Horde Leaders.) Speed: Depends user speed | Massively Hypersonic '''(Gives user speed of mach 150 to 300) | '''Massively Hypersonic+, (Gives user Mach 1294 speed). | Hypersonic (Gives user speed of 10 mach) Durability: Continent Level | City Level to Mountain Level | Continent Level | Town Level Range: '''Thousand of kilometers | Tens of kilometers | Thousands of kilometers | Hundreds of meters '''Material: Kronos flesh and Ares`s blood Weaknesses: *Stone can be broken, which dimish it`s power. But it can be put back to whole simply collecting pieces back to together. *Warrior Madness will drive user berseker in long run. *If there is enough energy in gem, it will create link to Ares and let him take over user body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'War/Battle/Destruction energy absorbtion: '''Like Ares, gem can constantly absorb battle/war/destruction energy from around. This energy can be used to heal wounds, boost attacks or store it later for another time use. *'Warrior Madness: Like Ares warrior madness, user of stone can enter similar state to boost their abilities. But this has same dowside as Ares aka it begin drive user to berserk state if they use it too long. *'Divine connection: '''Gem is connect to both Ares and Kronos, so they both know where gem is. This can be also used free both of them from Underworld, if enough energy is gathered. *'Now you are my puppet: '''If someone other use gem other than Ares and has gather enough energy, gem will create physical link to Ares letting take over user body. After that Ares can freely use user body as own puppet for own desires, like he did to Ashram. There is possibility that Kronos could to the same, but cannot do it rigth now as he is normally locked more deeper in Underworld than Ares was. Kronos is Tartarus deepest part of Underworld and Ares was locked in Hades palace which is in middle in Underworld. '''Key: Whole Gem | Gem pieces in Ashram use | Half of Gem in Ashram use and whole gem again in Demon Assitant use | Hundreds pieces '''Note: '''Ready, but htere migth be changes in future... Trivia *Stone is connect both Kronos and Ares for being made of flesh of Kronos and Blood from Ares. Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Weapons Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Legend of Terra